


Oczekiwania i niespodzianki

by Jora_Calltrise



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18-te urodziny Viktora, 28-me urodziny Viktora, 8-me urodziny Viktora, Birthday Challenge, Chris to najlepszy kumpel na świecie, Jora's Birhtday Challenge, M/M, One Shot, Yakov jak zawsze dużo przeklina, Yuuri to wspaniały narzeczony :3, fanfik z okazji moich urodzin, jak z biegiem lat zmieniają się pragnienia ludzi, mały Vitya jest słodki ale smutny, rozważania na temat dostawania prezentów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_Calltrise/pseuds/Jora_Calltrise
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov uwielbiał niespodzianki. Ale były też momenty, gdy wolałby nie zostać zaskoczonym.Bo czasami jest tak, że bardzo czegoś chcemy i pragniemy dostać właśnie to. Nie coś droższego, nie coś lepszego, tylko tę konkretną rzecz. Problem w tym, że rozpaczliwość z jaką tego czegoś pożądamy potrafi być onieśmielająca. Może sprawić, że nie wypowiemy życzenia na głos. Będziemy naprowadzać najbliższych, dawać im podpowiedzi i wskazówki, ale koniec końców zachowamy nazwę wymarzonego prezentu dla siebie.Bo przecież osoby, które nas kochają i tak domyślą się, o co chodzi, prawda?Ósme, osiemnaste i dwudzieste ósme urodziny.Krótki one-shot w trzech aktach z okazji moich urodzin.





	Oczekiwania i niespodzianki

**Author's Note:**

> Kiedy publikuję tego one-shota wyobrażam sobie zdziwione twarze czytelników. W myślach słyszę, jak krzyczą:
> 
> „Cooo?! Jora napisała one-shota?! I to takiego, który liczy mniej niż 4000 słów?! Nie… niemożliwe! Apokalipsa!”  
> Spokojnie, świat się nie kończy ^^
> 
> Jora nadal lubi długie opowiadania i zamierza kontynuować pisanie liczących więcej niż 10 000 słów rozdziałów.  
> Świat się nie kończy… za to kończy się dwudziesty siódmy rok mojego życia. A zaczyna dwudziesty ósmy. Yup, yup, mam dzisiaj urodziny!
> 
> W normalnym wypadku powinnam wam grozić skróceniem żywota (wszak zdradziłam wam nie tylko moją datę urodzenia, ale i wiek), jednak odpuszczę to sobie, gdyż miałam ukryty motyw, by zdradzić wam Ściśle Utajnione Informacje. Zacznijmy od tego, jak powstał ten one-shot. 
> 
> Otóż, siedziałam sobie w niedzielę i zastanawiałam się, co chciałabym dostać na urodziny (które wypadały w poniedziałek – dość późno na myślenie o prezentach, czyż nie?)
> 
> Aż doszłam do wniosku, że chciałabym… słowa. Ale nie w takiej zwykłej formie. Chcę słowa wasze – ludzi, dla których piszę. Moich czytelników. Najchętniej w formie komentarza ;) A jeśli również zdarza wam się coś pisać – to chcę od was one-shota :3 Bo to opowiadanie jest jednocześnie czalendżem dla chętnych. 
> 
> (*notka techniczna – Jora nie przyjmuje czalendży, zwykle się w nie nie angażuje, więc trochę jej głupio, że sama jakiś proponuje, ale ma urodziny, więc czuje się odważniejsza) 
> 
> (**notka techniczna numer dwa – to chyba jedyna okazja w roku, gdy zobaczycie Jorę biorącą udział w jakimś czalendżu, więc doceńcie to i przymknijcie oko na fak, że Jora sama ten czalendż wymyśliła)
> 
> Jeśli macie czas i ochotę, zapraszam do zabawy :) Tematyka czalendżu jest następująca:  
> \- piszemy one shota związanego z urodzinami jednej z postaci z Yuri on Ice (ja wybrałam Viktora)  
> \- opisujemy trzy urodziny danej postaci, tak żeby przeskok czasowy między urodzinami wynosił dziesięć lat (ja opisałam ósme, osiemnaste i dwudzieste ósme urodziny Viktora)  
> \- podrozdziały nazywamy wiekiem w dniu danych urodzin
> 
> To dwie najważniejsze zasady (które można naginać – na przykład długość przeskoku czasowego) . Reszta (długość, czas wykonania) to wolna amerykanka. Aczkolwiek zachęcam do napisania one-shota w miarę szybko – wtedy będę czuła, że to prezent na moje urodziny ^^ 
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom za komentowanie, lajkowanie i ogólnie czytanie mojej twórczości. 
> 
> One-shota dedykuję Stokrotowi, Arienkowi, Oli, Zuzie i Adzie – byłyście dla mnie najcudowniejszymi niespodziankami ostatnich kilku lat! 
> 
> Życzę wszystkim miłej lektury!
> 
> ~Jora Calltrise

**Osiem.**

            Viktor Nikiforov uwielbiał niespodzianki. Ale były też momenty, gdy wolałby nie zostać zaskoczonym.

Bo czasami jest tak, że bardzo czegoś chcemy i pragniemy dostać właśnie to. Nie coś droższego, nie coś lepszego, tylko _tę konkretną rzecz._ Problem w tym, że rozpaczliwość z jaką tego czegoś pożądamy potrafi być onieśmielająca. Może sprawić, że nie wypowiemy życzenia na głos. Będziemy naprowadzać najbliższych, dawać im podpowiedzi i wskazówki, ale koniec końców zachowamy nazwę wymarzonego prezentu dla siebie.

Bo przecież osoby, które nas kochają i tak domyślą się, o co chodzi, prawda? Kochają nas, więc wiedzą, czego chcemy. Znają _nas_ , więc wiedzą. Prawda?

            Otóż nie. Nie zawsze.   

\- No więc… zbliżają się twoje urodziny. Wiesz już, co chciałbyś dostać?

            Ośmioletni Vitya i jego mama siedzieli przy stoliku tuż obok dużego sklepu sportowego. Z wystawy spoglądały zachęcająco czarne figurówki.

            Starając się powstrzymać cisnący się na policzki rumieniec, srebrnowłosy chłopczyk zanużył długą łyżeczkę w pucharku lodów. Zazwyczaj nie miał oporów przed mówieniem o swoich pragnieniach, ale tym razem czuł się dziwnie… zawstydzony.

\- Coś praktycznego. – oznajmił tajemniczo.

\- Aha? – łagodnie się uśmiechając, Anastazja Nikiforova oparła łokcie o blat stolika i ułożyła piękny podbródek na otwartych dłoniach – Więcej konkretów?

\- Coś… co może mógłbym zabrać na lodowisko?

            Smak czekoladowych lodów był przyjemny. Prawie tak przyjemny jak jazda na łyżwach.

\- Musisz być bardziej precyzyjny, kochanie. - zaśpiewała jasnowłosa piękność.  

            Viktor zawahał się. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jak bardzo jego tata nienawidził tańców na lodzie… co myślał o obcisłych strojach i o mężczyznach robiących coś pozornie niemęskiego… co myślał o rzeczach które wzbudzających zachwyt u jego syna.

            Ośmiolatek wiedział o tym wszystkim, a mimo to zaryzykował:

\- Chciałbym coś, co by mi pomogło w tańczeniu na lodzie.

            Okej, wystarczy. Bardziej precyzyjny już _nie będzie!_

            Nie robił sobie wielkich nadziei, jednak nieśmiało uniósł niebieskie oczy… zobaczył ten charakterystyczny, czuły uśmiech na twarzy swojej mamy i pomyślał sobie, że może… może…!

            Pół roku później przyszła paczka ze spóźnionym prezentem. Z Paryża, od babci. Viktor czekał na tę paczkę bardzo długo – ponoć były jakieś problemy na poczcie i przesyłka zwiedziła połowę świata. Ale ostatecznie dotarła do celu, więc wszystko skończyło się dobrze.

            Klęcząc na dywaniku w salonie, drżącymi rączkami chłopczyk rozdarł brązowy papier. Czekające pod spodem kremowe pudełko z jedwabną różową wstążką wyglądało _bardzo zachęcająco._ Miało imponującą wielkość. W środku zmieściłoby się z dziesięć bombonierek! Albo szczeniaczek.

            Albo para figurówek.

            Niestety rozmiar okazał się mylny. Po uniesieniu kartonowego wieczka Viktor ujrzał drogi magnetofon zabezpieczony specjalną pianką do pakowania. Od razu zadzwonił do babci, żeby podziękować:

\- Niespodzianka! – zaszczebiotała przez telefon mama Anastazji – Jak ci się podoba prezent, skarbeńku? Cieszę się, że wreszcie do ciebie dotarł! Jest mały, ale praktyczny. Możesz go zabrać absolutnie wszędzie! Teraz będziesz mógł tańczyć do muzyki nawet na tym twoim zamarzniętym stawie. Nastiuszka mówiła, że marzyłeś o takim magnetofonie.

            Jak na małego brzdąca, Viktor Nikiforov był zaskakująco dobry w udawaniu radości. Posławszy swojemu odbiciu w lustrze gorzki uśmiech, wyszeptał do telefonu:

\- Jest cudowny, babciu. Bardzo dziękuję. Kocham cię.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, _mon chouchou._     

 

**Osiemnaście.**

 

\- No dobra, gówniarzu, przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Niedługo twoje urodziny. Wiedza, że za tydzień będziesz pełnoletni, kurewsko mnie przeraża i podsuwa mi różne popierdolone obrazy z udziałem marychy, alkoholu, zabawek erotycznych i innych pokus, które, mam nadzieję, były jak dotąd dla ciebie niedostępne. Myślenie o tobie jak o osobie dorosłej to dla mnie kompletna abstrakcja, ale jednocześnie wiem, że nie mogę niczego zrobić, by ten stan rzeczy zmienić, bo mimo szczerych chęci nie zdołam powstrzymać władz przed wydaniem ci dowodu osobistego, nie dlatego że nie stać mnie na łapówki, ale dlatego że perspektywa wysłuchania twojego zawodzenia przyprawia mnie o ból głowy. Lekarz kazał mi skupić się na pozytywach. Dlatego zamiast użalać się nad tragedią płynącą z faktu, że mentalny pięciolatek będzie mógł głosować w wyborach, zajmę się czymś innym. Na przykład zakupami. Zapytam cię o to tylko raz, więc lepiej nie wymieniaj żadnych wibratorów, ani używek z Argentyny. Potraktuj sprawę poważnie i szczerze mi odpowiedz: _co chcesz na urodziny?_

            Jakimś cudem Viktor powstrzymał się przed poinformowaniem trenera, że zabawki erotyczne znalazły miejsce w jego pokoju już dobre kilka lat temu. Za to nie zdołał powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu, który przykuł uwagę całego lodowiska.

\- Boziu, Yakov, masz pojęcie, jakie to było urocze? – wycierając łzę spod oka, wyznał srebrnowłosy młodzieniec – Mam świetny pomysł! Zapisz sobie to wszystko na kartce. Troszkę zmodyfikujemy cały ten wywód i w moje urodziny odśpiewasz mi go zamiast „sto lat”.

            Siwiejący mężczyzna skrzyżował ramiona. Zaskakujące, że jeszcze nie obrzucił ulubionego ucznia wyzwiskami. Albo pogróżkami ćwiczenia figur obowiązkowych po godzinach.

\- Wkurwia mnie, że droczenie się ze mną to dla ciebie forma hobby. – wymamrotał, odwracając wzrok – Tym bardziej mnie to wkurwia, bo chciałem podejść do tego poważnie i dać ci na osiemnastkę coś wyjątkowego. Coś, czego byś naprawdę chciał. Zamiast znowu kupować na oślep… czy coś.

           Gdyby nie gapił się na bliżej nieokreślony punkt po prawej i zamiast tego spojrzał na Viktora, zauważyłby wzruszenie, które pojawiło się w oczach młodego mężczyzny. Nikiforov podjechał do krawędzi lodowiska. Splatając odziane w czarne rękawiczki dłonie, oparł przedramiona o bandę.

\- W moje urodziny chcę napić się wódki.

            Powiedział to żartobliwie, ale jego spojrzenie nie żartowało. Było łagodne i poważne.

\- Wóda? – Yakov wzdrygnął się – Nie podoba mi się kierunek, w którym zmierzają twoje myśli.

            Sześćdziesięcioletni trener przeczesał coraz rzadsze – głównie za sprawą niesfornego wychowanka – włosy.

\- Ale dobra. – wydał z siebie pokonane westchnienie – Okej, niech ci będzie. Jak na to nie patrzeć, to _będzie_ pierwszy dzień twojej tak zwanej dorosłości. W takich okolicznościach prośba o alkohol wydaje się być na miejscu. Coś jeszcze?

\- Chcę napić się wódki… z bliskimi dla mnie osobami. – ostrożnie sprecyzował Viktor – Albo z jedną osobą. Wszystko mi jedno. Chodzi mi o to, że nie chcę hucznej imprezy, tylko… miłych chwil z moją rodziną.

_Z tobą._

            Feltsman wciąż nie patrzył na ucznia, jednak stopniowo zanikająca ze starej twarzy surowość wskazywała na to, że uważnie słuchał.

\- Wiem, że momentami byłem dla moich najbliższych wrzodem na tyłku. – ciągnął młodzieniec – Oni też… czasami mnie wkurzali…

 _Głównie tym, że nie pozwalali mi robić różnych głupot._ – zaśmiał się w myślach – _Ale wiem, że robili to wszystko… czy raczej TY robiłeś to wszystko, bo się o mnie troszczysz._

\- … ale wciąż bardzo mi na nich zależy, więc pomyślałem sobie, że w pierwszy dzień mojej dorosłości chciałbym być z nimi. Tak po prostu. Usiąść, napić się wódki i posłuchać, jak to nadal zachowuję się jak naiwny smarkacz, chociaż oficjalnie jestem pełnoletni. 

            Żartobliwo-prowokacyjna atmosfera sprzed kilku minut została zastąpiona niewygodną ciszą. Nie każdy potrafił sobie radzić z taką ciszą. Viktor nie potrafił.

            Być może gdyby jego faktyczna dojrzałość odzwierciedlała to, co miało wkrótce znaleźć się w papierach, nie owijałby w bawełnę i jak mężczyzna powiedziałby trenerowi:

_Chcę spędzić urodziny z tobą!_

            Niestety, w głębi siebie, Nikiforov wciąż był daleki od emocjonalnej dojrzałości. Odsunął się od bandy i potarł kark. 

\- Ale wiesz, to tylko taka luźna sugestia. – oznajmił, śmiejąc się nerwowo – Moje urodziny są dzień po finale Grand Prix, więc nie liczę na nic szczególnego. Wszyscy będziemy totalnie wykończeni. Jeśli ty, ja, Georgi i Miłeczka pójdziemy do jakieś pierwszej lepszej knajpy, też będzie okej. Ilia i Wlad również mogą iść. _Ktokolwiek_ może iść, byle nie było nas za dużo. Dla mnie bez różnicy.

\- Rozumiem. – sześćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna odparł łagodnym tonem – Zobaczę, co da się zrobić.

\- Liczę na ciebie, Papciu!

            Odjeżdżając w stronę środka lodowiska, młodzieniec był naładowany optymizmem.

 _Yakov dobrze mnie zna._ – powiedział sobie, żarliwie potakując – _Potrafi czytać między wierszami. Zresztą… tymi ostatnimi stwierdzeniami jasno dałem mu do zrozumienia, że chcę świętować osiemnastkę z nim i ewentualnie z ludźmi z lodowiska. Na pewno dobrze wszystko zrozumiał!_

            Yakov Feltsman rzeczywiście dobrze znał Viktora i potrafił czytać między wierszami. Ale nie zrozumiał.

            Wyczekiwana z niecierpliwością osiemnastka wreszcie nadeszła. Solenizant nie pamiętał dokładnie, o czym rozmawiał z trenerem w samochodzie… ale pamiętał swój szok w momencie, gdy podjechali pod dom Aleksandra i Anastazji Nikiforovów.

\- Jesteś teraz mężczyzną, Vitya! – Yakov zaanonsował, wciskając zaskoczonemu młodzieńcowi butelkę ze złotą wstążką - Od dzisiaj jesteś dorosły, więc idź do ojca, napij się z nim wódki i wyjaśnijcie sobie wszystko!

 _To CIEBIE uważam za ojca!_ – wrzeszczały myśli Viktora – _To z TOBĄ chciałem spędzić urodziny! Gdy mówiłem o rodzinie, to miałem na myśli CIEBIE i nasz klub łyżwiarski!_

\- W porządku? – zatroskany sześćdziesięciolatek położył wychowankowi dłoń na ramieniu – Jesteś zły, że cię tutaj przywiozłem?

_Tak, KURWA, jestem zły, jestem wściekły, jestem wkurwiony, nie chcę tam iść, boję się, chcę zostać z tobą!_

            Niestety „darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby”. A Feltsman najwidoczniej bardzo się postarał, by spełnić (rzekomo największe) marzenie swojego przybranego syna.

            Kończąc osiemnaście lat człowiek powinien czuć się dorosły. A mimo to Viktor czuł się dzieckiem. Czuł się w tej chwili jak tamten ośmioletni chłopiec sprzed lat. I wtedy, i teraz – wciąż był tak samo dobry w udawaniu radości.

\- Nie jestem zły. – oświadczył, nieznaczie się uśmiechając – _Cieszę się_ , że mnie tu przywiozłeś.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Vitya. Zobaczysz.

 

**Dwadzieścia osiem.**

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz niczego konkretnego?

\- Poważnie, Chris. Czegokolwiek byś mi nie dał, będę zadowolony. Ale tym razem żadnych pornoli, okej? Nie chcę, żeby Yuuri był zazdrosny.

            Rozmawiali przez Skype’a. W Japonii był środek nocy, w Szwajcarii środek dnia. Spoglądający z ekranu laptopa Giacometti wyglądał poważniej niż zwykle. Viktor wciąż nie przywykł do oglądania najlepszego kumpla w okularach.

\- Jak wolisz. – westchnął Chris – A o co poprosisz swojego ukoch…tfu… chciałem powiedzieć _ucznia?_

            Łyżwiarski symbol seksu uśmiechnął się niewinne. To tyle jeśli chodziło o powagę.

            Viktor zachichotał. Od siedzenia po turecku zdrętwiały mu nogi, więc położył się na brzuchu.

\- Powiem mu to samo, co tobie. Że niczego nie potrzebuję, ale ucieszy mnie cokolwiek.

\- Daj spokój, na pewno chciałbyś dostać od niego coś konkretnego! Może… _son virginité?_

            Nikiforov zastanowił się chwilę.

_Dziewictwo, co? Jasne, byłoby miło. Niestety na tym etapie mogę życzyć sobie czegoś takiego tylko w żartach. Z Yuurim trzeba powoli. Muszę być cierpliwy._

\- Sądzę, że już za późno. – oparłszy policzek na dłoni zwrócił się do Chrisa – Chyba oddał je Makkachinowi. Często razem śpią.

\- Ach tak?

            Szwajcar przez chwilę rechotał. Kiedy przestał, posłał rozmówcy znaczące spojrzenie.   

\- A tak na poważnie, to lepiej uważaj, Viktor. _Ton petit cochon_ to Japończyk. Ty wiesz, że mówiąc „ucieszę się z czegokolwiek”, możesz go niechcący urazić? Słyszałem, że w jego kraju do prezentów podchodzi się śmiertelnie poważnie. W sensie… jak ty dasz prezent Japończykowi, to on też będzie chciał ci coś dać i to nie będzie dobra wola, tylko _przymus kulturowy._ Samuraje, honor i te sprawy, jarzysz? Jako twój najlepszy przyjaciel czuję się zobowiązany, by ostrzec cię, że jeśli dasz mu na jego urodziny coś więcej niż symboliczne cmoknięcie w policzek, to we własne święto powinieneś się spodziewać prezentu podobnego kalibru. Również pod względem _ceny._

            Viktor wzdrygnął się. Chęć rozpieszczenia Yuuriego poprzez zafundowanie mu drogiego prezentu nagle nie wydawała się tak samo ekscytująca jak chwilę temu.

\- Nie byłbym w stanie poprosić go, by kupił mi coś drogiego. – trener Katsukiego mruknął, przecierając oczy – Nie przeszłoby mi to przez gardło.

\- No to przynajmniej nie protestuj, gdy wyciągnie portfel i zadłuży się, by kupić ci coś ładnego. Jeśli spróbujesz go powstrzymać, jego wewnętrzny Japończyk poczuje się urażony z każdej możliwej strony. No, chyba że zobaczysz, że zupełnie traci kontrolę nad kartą kredytową… wtedy zacznij krzyczeć, że chcesz striptiz na rurze.

\- Striptiz już widziałem. – westchnął Viktor – Nie chciałbym czegoś takiego na moje urodziny. A już na pewno nie od _niego._

            Nie żeby Yuuri nie był dobry w tańcu na rurze. Bo i owszem – był. Chodziło o coś zupełnie innego.

\- Wobec tego, czego od niego chcesz? – łagodnie zapytał Chris – Nie musisz mówić mu osobiście. Powiedz mnie, ja powiem Phichitowi, a Phichit zasugeruje jemu. Yuuri nie dowie się, że prośba wyszła od ciebie. Będzie myślał, że robi ci niespodziankę. Pozostanie nam tylko ustalenie, jak powstrzymamy Phichita przed roztrąbieniem tego w mediach społecznościowych.

\- Naprawdę niczego od niego nie chcę. – Nikiforov odwrócił wzrok.

_Tego, czego naprawdę chcę, nie może mi dać na urodziny. Nie może mi tego dać jednego dnia._

            Jeśli chciał dostać od Yuuriego tę rzecz… to _coś…_ to będzie musiał na to zapracować. Nie zajmie mu to dni. Ani nawet tygodni. Będzie miał szczęście, jeśli osiągnie to w kilka miesięcy. Modlił się, by miesiące nie przeszły w lata.

Może gdyby był młodszy, miałby więcej cierpliwości. Ech, problemu nawet nie stanowił wiek, ale ilość czasu poświęcona na czekanie. Viktor już tak długo czekał… zbyt długo! _Całe życie._ Był zmęczony czekaniem. Chciał powiedzieć ukochanemu o swoich uczuciach. Być z nim. Zamieszkać z nim. _Kochać się_ z nim. Ale wiedział, że to za wcześnie… ten płochliwy Japończyk… ten cudowny mężczyzna z tak cudownie szczerymi brązowymi oczami nie był gotowy! Zbyt duże ryzyko, że wystraszy się i ucieknie.

A poza tym… w głębi Viktora wciąż krył się tamten wystraszony ośmiolatek. Dzięki Yuuriemu srebrnowłosy mężczyzna przypomniał sobie, jak to jest być sobą… jednak przyzwyczajenie chowania się za maską wciąż dawało o sobie znać. Od czasu do czasu.

            Viktor poczeka. Yuuri jest tego wart, więc Viktor poczeka. Nawet lata. Nie będzie łatwo, ale wytrzyma.

            A co do urodzin…

\- Jeżeli koniecznie miałbym wymienić jakąś rzecz, to powiedziałbym, że chcę, by dał mi coś złotego i okrągłego. – Rosjanin posłał przyjacielowi przepraszający uśmiech – Ale myślę, że on sam dobrze o tym wie i nie musimy tworzyć tego dziwnego łańcuszka z tobą i Phichitem.

\- Ja też tak myślę. – Szwajcar odpowiedział poważnym, ale mimo wszystko ciepłym tonem – I od razu zaznaczam, że w obu programach dam z siebie wszystko. Jeżeli chce ci podarować ten bezcenny złoty krążek, będzie musiał nieźle się napracować.

\- No raczej. – Viktor próbował puścić rozmówcy oko, ale był tak zmęczony, że zamrugał obiema powiekami.  

\- Ty może weź już idź spać. U was jest druga w nocy, no nie? Masz tak przymulony wzrok jak ja ja po pięciu orgazmach.

\- Aż tak? – srebrnowłosy mężczyzna głęboko ziewnął – Ech, to może rzeczywiście pójdę spać. Cieszę się, że pogadaliśmy. Dzięki, że znalazłeś dla mnie czas.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Zawsze do usług. No a teraz czas spać, Viktorku! Dobranoc!

\- Wibratorki na noc!

\- Zboczone ruchy do poduchy, kolega z ławki do zabawki!

 _I znowu on miał lepszy tekst!_ – zawyły myśli Nikiforova.

            Ignorując pokusę włączenia Facebooka i sprawdzenia, kto siedział w szkolnej ławce obok Chrisa, Viktor rozłączył się. A chwilę potem padł plackiem na łóżko.  

            Mówił prawdę. Naprawdę wystarczyłoby mu, żeby Yuuri zdobył złoty medal. Byłby to najlepszy prezent urodzinowy na świecie!

 _Chcę, żeby wygrał._ – powiedział sobie trener Katsukiego – _Kiedy wygra, zobaczy, jaki jest dobry. Będzie z siebie dumny. Będzie szczęśliwy._

            To w zupełności wystarczało Viktorowi.

 Czy to aż takie ważne, kim dla siebie byli? Czy to, co ich łączyło naprawdę musiało mieć nazwę? Czy naprawdę potrzebny był dowód na to, że byli… parą? Bo byli… prawda?

 _Z jednej strony zmieniłeś się na lepsze…_ \- wyszeptał ośmioletni chłopczyk w głowie dwudziestoośmiolatka – _A mimo to wciąż kłamiesz. Nawet we własnych myślach._  

            Sfrustrowany mężczyzna przekręcił się na brzuch i mocno tuląc do siebie poduszkę, docisnął czoło do materaca. Już lepiej na nic nie liczyć. Kiedy człowiek na nic nie liczy, nie musi potem kłamać. Nie musi udawać radości.

_Daj mi coś złotego i okrągłego, Yuuri. To mi w zupełności wystarczy._

Viktor Nikiforov uwielbiał niespodzianki. Ale były też momenty, gdy wolałby nie zostać zaskoczonym.

Były też momenty, gdy… czuł się tak absolutnie oczarowany i oniemiały, że „o matko” i „och Boże” padały w jego myślach bez umiaru, ale przez gardło to już nie chciały przejść. Nie mogły. Nie były w stanie.

Viktor miał przeczucie, że tylko Yuuri Katsuki potrafił tworzyć dla niego takie momenty.

„Bądź moim trenerem!”

            Poczwórny flip.

            Obrączka. Och Boże… obrączka! Coś złotego i okrągłego – nawet w snach Viktorowi nie przyszłoby do głowy, że to będzie _obrączka…!_ No bo kto mógłby przypuszczać, że Yuuri Katsuki – ten sam Yuuri Katsuki, który zwykł nie mieć odwagi by się do Nikiforova _odezwać_ – całkowicie pominie etap randkowania i narzeczeństwa, i tak od razu, z grubej rury, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia przejdzie do zaobrączkowania przed kościołem!

( _Och Boże, chórek, kurwa, jeszcze tej chórek w tle!)_

            Może nie nazwali tego po imieniu – tego, co się stało… tej wymiany obrączek. Ale nazwy nie miały znaczenia. Liczyło się to, że Viktor spojrzał Yuuriemu w oczy i zobaczył tam odbicie własnych uczuć. I chociaż został zaskoczony (i to jak!), wcale nie musiał udawać radości, bo naprawdę był szczęśliwy… szczęśliwy jak nigdy!

            Jego serce biło zdrowym szczerym rytmem szczęśliwego człowieka. I nie przestało, nawet kiedy pojawiły się problemy: takie jak kryzys po programie krótkim, takie jak mniejsze i większe późniejsze kłótnie.

            Namacalny dowód miłości nie opuszczał serdecznego palca prawej dłoni i w trudnych chwilach zawsze przypominał o tym, jak Yuuri instynktownie wybrał najcudowniejszy prezent na urodziny. Jak w odpowiedniej chwili wyczuł, czego pragnął Viktor… czego obaj pragnęli… jak wparował do tamtego sklepu jubilerskiego, jak do końca nie stracił odwagi i nie wycofał się.

 _Tamtego dnia jego śmiałość była równie wspaniałą niespodzianką co obrączka._ – srebrnowłosy mężczyzna tak właśnie myślał.

            W jego dwudzieste ósme urodziny, kilka dni po finale Grand Prix, razem z Yuurim leżeli na łóżku w dawnej sali bankietowej w Yutopii. Przywieziony z Barcelony srebrny medal wisiał na szyi kamiennego popiersia. Yuuri żartował, że nareszcie rozumie, po co jego narzeczony (tak, nazwał Viktora „narzeczonym”!) kupił tę rzeźbę. Cyknął nawet fotkę i za namową partnera wysłał „na pożarcie” Phichitowi. Siedział teraz ze zgiętymi nogami i plecami opartymi o poduszki. Jedną dłonią operował telefonem, a drugą przeczesywał szopę srebrnych włosów, która od dobrej godziny spoczywała na jego brzuchu.

\- Musisz częściej robić za poduszkę. – Viktor wymruczał z twarzą w stronę ukochanego.

            To niemożliwe, by komuś było aż tak dobrze. Bycie _aż tak szczęśliwym_ wydawało się zwyczajnie _nierealne._

\- Tylko nie wierć się za bardzo. – Yuuri posłał narzeczonemu nieśmiały uśmiech – Po hucznej imprezie, którą zorganizowały dla ciebie trojaczki, wciąż czuję jakieś dziwne sensacje w żołądku. Chyba zjadłem o trzy kawałki tortu za dużo. Dobrze, że przed przeprowadzką do Petersburga jest jeszcze trochę czasu. Zdążę się wykurować.

\- Impreza była cudna. – przyznał Rosjanin – Ale moja ulubiona część to siedzenie tutaj z tobą.

            Na policzkach Japończyka pojawił się spłoszony rumieniec.

\- Przykro mi, że nie mieliśmy czasu, by zrobić imprezę urodzinową także dla ciebie. – Viktor odezwał się po chwili – To było bardzo pracowite Grand Prix.

            Przeczesujące srebrne włosy palce na moment zatrzymały się.

\- Nie szkodzi. – Yuuri wbił rozmarzony wzrok w ekran komórki i ponowił pieszczenie głowy ukochanego – Spędziłem tamten dzień z tobą. Byłem… szczęśliwy jak nigdy.

 _Ach, ach, powiedział to na głos!_ – Rosjanin pomyślał z zachwytem – _No, no, panie Katsuki, szaleje pan dzisiaj!_

\- Powiedz, w jaki sposób spędzałeś wcześniej urodziny? – zapytał, mocniej wtulając się w mięciutki brzuszek.

\- Różnie. Ale w Detroit mieliśmy z Phichitem dość ciekawą tradycję. Ilekroć któryś z nas miał urodziny, siadaliśmy i zastanawialiśmy się, co powiedzielibyśmy młodszym wersjom siebie, gdybyśmy mogli ich spotkać.

\- Oho? No i co, no i co? Co obecny Ty powiedziałby młodszemu Tobie?

            Yuuri zastanowił się chwilę:

\- Chyba coś w stylu: „Nie martw się tak bardzo. Czeka cię jeszcze wiele cudownych niespodzianek!”

            Viktor uśmiechnął się z czułością.

\- Zabawne… - wyszeptał – Bo ja młodszemu Mnie powiedziałbym dokładnie to samo.  

 

Dziękuję za przeczytanie mojego urodzinowego one-shota!

Jeżeli chcesz sprawić mi miłą niespodziankę, kliknij serduszko i zostaw  **kudosa** <3

Jeżeli chcesz mi sprawić jeszcze milszą niespodziankę, zostaw  **komentarz** :)

Do następnego razu!

**Author's Note:**

> Trochę francuskiego ^^
> 
> *mon chouchou – mój ulubieniec  
> *ton petit cochon – twój prosiaczek  
> *son virginité – jego dziewictwo


End file.
